Development of technology-based industries leads to the trend toward diversification of electronic products. Hence, the daily life of human beings nowadays features the use of a wide variety of consumer electronic products, such as mobile electronic devices and wireless electronic devices. The aforesaid mobile electronic devices include mobile phones, multimedia players, portable storage device, etc. The aforesaid wireless electronic devices include wireless Internet cards, wireless chargers, etc. The manufacturing of the aforesaid electronic products entails installing parts and components in the aforesaid electronic products, connecting the parts and components electrically, laminating or packaging the casing of the aforesaid electronic products so as to enhance the durability thereof.
For example, a wireless access point (WAP), whose assembly process is described hereunder, comprises parts and components, such as a casing (composed of an upper casing and a lower casing), a metal leaf spring, a printed circuit board, a wire, wire connection clamps, an antenna, and support stands, etc. The conventional assembly process of a WAP is mostly manually performed, using a production line, by following a process flow comprising the steps of: installing a metal leaf spring, a printed circuit board, and a wire; fixing the antenna to the lower casing by engagement between the antenna and related notches disposed on the lower casing; electrically connecting the antenna to the printed circuit board; tidying up the wire and fixing the wire in place with a wire connection clamp; fixing support stands to the lower casing by engagement between the support stands and related notches disposed on the lower casing; and putting the upper casing on the lower casing to hermetically seal the WAP and thereby finalize the assembly process. Finally, the assembled WAP (i.e., the finished product) undergoes a packaging procedure whereby the upper casing and the lower casing are tightly coupled together by ultrasonic lamination.
The aforesaid conventional assembly process has drawbacks as follows:                installing a large number of small parts and components within a crowded space inside a device is so difficult that, at the end of the installation process, some of the parts and components may be missing or unsecured;        otherwise fastened parts and components may get loosened while leaving one operating point for another one on the same production line during the semi-finished product phase that precedes the packaging phase;        a likely product defect, that is, scratches and abrasions occur to a casing unduly moved, rubbed, and handled;        purposely uneven profile of a device or a bump or any other protruding component disposed on the casing prevents the casing from lying flatly and stably and thereby compromises the ease of assembly, for example, to a particularly great extent during the step of putting the upper casing on the lower casing for hermetic sealing, wherein, given a curved profile and shape of a wire, an antenna, support stands, and the lower casing, the casing does not lie stably and flatly to the detriment of the engagement between the upper casing and the lower casing, and a force unduly exerted upon the upper casing and the lower casing in the course of engagement therebetween eventually loosens or damages the parts and components; and        the assembly process is so intricate that it cannot be performed solely by a single worker and finished once and for all, and in consequence the productivity of the assembly process is low.        
Accordingly, the conventional assembly process is difficult, time-consuming, and susceptible to omission, and cannot be finalized once and for all, thereby resulting in a low conforming rate and deterioration of productivity.